godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater (Anime)/Episode 4: Aegis
Synopsis The episode opens on Johannes reminiscing on his time with Sakaki and Aisha researching Oracle cells, discussing the possibility that Fenrir HQ will shut down their project over recent developments. Back in the present, Tsubaki enters Johannes’ office and formally introduces Lenka and Alisa to the Director. He begins to explain to the two of them about the Aegis Project, and announces that Lenka’s actions in protecting Alisa’s transport have won him the suspension of all charges against him for insubordination. Outside the office, in the elevator, Tsubaki announces that Lenka and Alisa will be formally assigned to the First Unit along with Kota Fujiki. Lindow, behind them, formally introduces himself and the other members of the Unit to the new recruits. Kota proposes that the three of them go into town to celebrate, but Alisa refuses—as does Lenka, who states that he’d rather train; however, Kota convinces him to accompany him anyway. Meanwhile, later on, Alisa reminisces on a conversation with Daigo Oguruma about Lenka. While the two of them are out, Lindow and Kota catch sight of Fenrir distribution of food and daily essentials to those who live in the outer ghetto, a concept unfamiliar to Lenka, who hails from outside the walls. Kota stops in for a visit to his mother, introducing her to Lenka and announcing the news of his announcement of his assignment, who reacts negatively, fearing for his safety. Kota subsequently leaves, while his mother begs him to come back safely. Outside, Kota and Lenka gaze upon the sight of the battle from the first episode, Lenka reminiscing on the carnage and death he witnessed. Kota mentions the Aegis Project, wishing earnestly for its completion so that everyone can live in peace. Kota takes Lenka atop Fenrir’s walls, where he points out Aegis Island on the horizon. When Kota mentions that the island will be able to shelter every human on Earth once completed, Lenka feels true hope for the first time. Later, Kota and Lenka accompany the rest of the First Unit on a mission to take down six Gboro-Gboro. Alisa is paired with Lindow, Lenka with Sakuya, and Kota with Soma, as Sakuya and Lindow explain the nature of devouring with a God Arc. Lenka subsequently devours and extracts the core of one of the Gboro-Gboros as the two of them—Lenka and Sakuya—move onto the next target. Meanwhile, Alisa and Lindow are fighting another one, but Alisa dispatches it singlehandedly while Lindow laments her inability to fight as part of a two-man cell. Kota and Soma search for more, but one jumps out of a wall behind Kota, startling him as Soma throws a stun grenade and takes it out while questioning Kota’s qualifications as a God Eater. Lenka and Sakuya pursue another Gboro-Gboro, but upon arrival, they find Alisa in the process of devouring a second one in the vicinity. Sakuya takes out the initial one and instructs Alisa to finish it off, but Alisa ignores the order while it gets up and comes after her. Lenka jumps down to provide assistance, fighting the Gboro-Gboro singlehandedly as it blasts him with a water cannon attack; however, Soma kicks Lenka out of the blast and finishes the Aragami off as Lindow watches from above. After the mission, Sakuya chews out Alisa as the rest of them discuss their kill counts before they all head home. However, a group of civilians stands in their path, beseeching them for aid. They explain that most of their group was lost in an Aragami attack, and that they were headed to the Far East Branch for security. Lenka explains that he and his comrades are God Eaters, much to the amazement of a young girl with them. Upon arrival at the Far East Branch, Sakuya directs the civilians to the appropriate gate as the First Unit returns to base. However, Lenka witnesses the entire group being turned away because none of them were judged to be compatible with a God Arc. Lenka attempts to intervene but is stopped by Lindow, watching as the civilians are forced to exit Fenrir’s gates. The episode concludes with another flashback. Johannes looks over the report to headquarters regarding the incident with the Oracle Cell mutation, deleting a portion of the report and replacing it with falsified information. Characters shown ;Dr. Paylor Sakaki ;Johannes von Schicksal ;Aisha Gauche ;Tsubaki Amamiya ;Lenka Utsugi ;Alisa Amiella ;Kota Fujiki ;Lindow Amamiya ;Sakuya Tachibana ;Soma Schicksal ;Dr. Daigo Oguruma ;Kota's mother ;Various civilians Category:God Eater (anime) Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:God Eater series